The Green Umbrella
by DragonSlayer42
Summary: Green meets Red & Gold in a fate decided by the rain, and committed by a single green umbrella. Crossovered with 'The Blue Umbrella' FrostIron One-Shot


**I should SOOOO be working on DOTAI but I couldn't get this crossover out of my head sooooo, I wrote this quick IronFrost fanfic. I sure hope you guys like it and then I can see if my editor will FINALLY approve one my drafts for the second chapter of DOTAI! (You know who you are, sister dear 0^0) First try at the IronFrost pairing! ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the plot to the Blue Umbrella. Also, the picture was drawn by my little brother for me to use on my fanfic (I love him so 3 )**

* * *

**_"The Green Umbrella" _**

The clock stuck 8pm when the rain first started to shower down into the city of New York.

One by one, colorless umbrellas popped open to shield the one that wielded them from the downpour.

Out of nowhere, a green umbrella sprung up from the colorless sea. The man under said umbrella smiled happily as he watched the sky rain down upon the bright city. The young man with slicked back raven hair that curled slightly at the end was just heading home from work when it began to pour. He smiled softly as he listened to the pitter-pattering symphony of rain and continued his quest home.

He walked amongst multiple people going in the same direction. Staring off into the distance and watched as the rain flowed even miles away from where he currently was.

As he was distracted by the hypnotizing rain, the raven haired man ran right into the back of another, who sounded to be in a very serious and business-like conversation over the phone.

Quickly apologizing, he began to be weary of his surroundings.

Upon taking a few steps he realized that the man the he'd run straight into, was now walking right beside him. Looking at the man through the corner of his eye, he saw that the man was in a sleek business suit; with a red and golden umbrella. It also looked like his phone call was finished as well.

The two walked alongside for about a block when he felt like he was being watched. Ignoring the feeling at first, he continued to walk. But after a few minutes, it began to become a very tingling sensation that became very irritating. Looking around trying to locate the culprit, his eyes landed on the business man that walked in perfect sync with himself.

The man, he realized, looked quite flustered and looked like a deer caught in the headlights in an instant.

Tilting his head in confusion for a brief second then turned his attention back where he was going.

Just then a ringtone sounded and the man with brown hair and deep brown eyes answered his phone with an exasperated deep sigh but none the less business voice.

Arguing with someone named Pepper, his voice got more frustrated as the conversation raged on.

Finally with a deep and aggravated sigh, he told the other, "Okay fine, I'll be there at the office in 20. Uh-huh. Okay _mom_, I'll be there. God," The man finally said before rudely ending the call with a loud groan.

Raven and brunette plus some people behind the two stopped at a blinking 'DON'T WALK' street light, both readying themselves to go in opposite directions. This saddened the green-eyed beauty slightly and looked back out at the rain; slightly more depressing then moments before.

The raven haired man looked out of the corner of his eye and back at the brunette, who closed his eyes to feel the cool mist from the downpour. He smiled lightly at the other's actions.

The other must have realized his staring because next thing he knew, he was staring into deep brown eyes. Both stared at the other for a minute before flushing deeply and looking away.

The two, now noticing that the light said 'WALK' hesitated before walking in different directions. Feeling slightly depressed for unknown reasons he continued on his way back to his home, the winds kicking up as he did.

The winds quickly blowing harder that he, along with some others, gripped their umbrellas in a tight hold, fighting to keep their respective umbrellas to stay in their hands.

Thinking the wind calmed down, the raven haired man let down his guard and loosened his grip on the handle of his green umbrella.

But the wind wasn't finished just yet with him.

Blowing harder than ever before, the raven haired man finally lost the battle and desperately tried to grab the now flying away umbrella.

Running after it he attempted to catch it whenever it was close enough, but it always seemed to dance out of his reach.

Just then, the wind shifted and his green umbrella went straight into the middle of the street; cars passing by at an alarming speed.

Not much he could do, he stopped and waited for the umbrella to finally get into his reach.

Losing sight of it for a moment, he wondered the streets in the direction he'd last seen it going; soaked to the bone.

He covered his face quickly and sneezed. Groaning lightly, the tall raven haired man dreaded the oncoming cold that was bound to happen.

A flash of green caught his attention and he smiled happily when he realized that it was his now battered-up green umbrella.

Bending down, he picked it up and tested it out to see if it was still in working condition. He whimpered slightly when it just flopped down.

Just then, the cold rain that was pelting his a moment ago suddenly vanished. Looking up he spotted the colors red and gold. A hand appeared in front of his face and after a moment of hesitation, he took it and stood up to see deep brown eyes meeting his own light green.

Both stood there for a moment just looking at each other under that red and gold umbrella, the green one leaning against it for support.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Tony, what's your name?"

"L-Loki."

Tony smiled brightly and replied, "Well then, looks like I'm about to ask a Norse God out to dinner."

Loki laughed and held onto Tony's hand saying, "That depends."

"On?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tony," The brunette grinned widely when Loki had said his name; quite seductively if he may add. Bring their bodies closer together he smiled lovingly,

"I just might be. But just to make sure, would you care join me?"

Laughing slightly again he replied, "I would love to."

And that was all Tony need before he gripped Loki's hand tight in his and dragged him off to a close by restaurant he'd pass while walking over to his office for a meeting.

They decided to sit outside, both umbrellas covering their faces as they leaned in closer and shared their first kiss; with many more to come.

* * *

**Reviews are deeply appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction and that it put a smile on your face or at least feeling those Frostiron feels.**

**~DragonSlayer42**


End file.
